


ride with me

by ShadowedMelody (ShadowedMaiden)



Category: GOT7
Genre: (neither Jinyoung nor I are funny...), Bad Song References, Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Leader Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, and some fluff, this is basically just 10.5k of teasing and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedMaiden/pseuds/ShadowedMelody
Summary: “I'm not taking a break with you, Jinyoung.” Jaebum’s voice is firm, but he inhales sharply when Jinyoung slides his hands forward with a light drag of nails. “I need to focus, and I don't have time to pay attention to you.”“Fine.” Fingers dipping under the collar of Jaebum’s shirt, Jinyoung rubs against bare skin. “Focus, then. I'll just help you relax, and you don't have to pay me any attention at all.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JinyoungFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JinyoungFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> BNIOR SMUT *PWP* in which Jinyoung's topping from the bottom.

It's late already, probably closer to sunrise than midnight, and the other members are long gone, the last of the staff having poked their heads into the practice room an hour ago to say goodnight, but Jinyoung can still feel the restless tingle of energy under his skin as he rubs the towel over his hair and throws it into his practice bag. The choreography for the new dance is coming along well, and he should be pleased, but there’s something unsettled in his stomach tonight, a feeling like something's missing, that’s kept him from heading back to his bed. His empty bed in his empty room. Then again, the company is empty now too, and there’s not much more of a reason to linger in the quiet studios now that he’s finished dancing and showered. Besides, there’s always the slight chance that someone is still waiting up for him back at the dorm to make his return a little less lonely.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Jinyoung’s phone chimes as he goes to heft his bag over his shoulder, and he unlocks it to a message in the group thread.

> **cocosmom:** lost too many times in my game… time to sleep... don't stay at the studios all night, Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung! ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **jynotjr:** are you bossing your hyungs, brat?

Distracted by a rush of fondness for the younger boy and his concern, Jinyoung doesn’t realize the full implication of Youngjae’s message until he’s already sent his reply, but it sinks in as he darkens the screen on the response of teasingly apologetic emojis. If Youngjae is lecturing both him and Jaebum, that means that Jaebum’s still at the company as well. Which also means, in light of the staff’s farewells, that the two of them are probably the only ones. The realization sends another tingle of energy along his spine, and the odd feeling in his stomach settles with a burst of inspiration as his lips twitch up at the corners.

Hooking his bag over his chest, Jinyoung pushes out of the shower room, turning toward the hall of private studios.

The sound of music reaches him before he can see the open door, and his eyes crinkle when he spots Jaebum’s head bent over the desk. The restless tingling under his skin picking up when he eases his way into the small room, Jinyoung bites his lips to keep himself from grinning as he closes the door and locks it as quietly as possible, gently dropping his bag and stepping further into the studio.

Fist digging into his chin and pencil tapping against the edge of the desk, Jaebum doesn't react as Jinyoung sneaks closer, and the cuss that slips out with his jump when Jinyoung manages to clap his hands over his eyes without being noticed is immensely satisfying.

“The hell–” Spinning in his chair to escape Jinyoung’s grip, Jaebum’s expression fades from irritation to muted annoyance when he spots Jinyoung, and Jinyoung’s smirk widens, turning into a laugh when he goes to flick Jaebum’s nose and forces him to dodge.

Scowl deepening, Jaebum turns back to the composition software on his computer screen. “What do you want, Jinyoung?”

The tingle under Jinyoung’s skin is sparking close to the surface as he steps closer into Jaebum's periphery. Resting his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders and sliding them around his neck, he forces his lip into a pout and widens his eyes innocently. “What do you mean, hyung? I was just working on some choreography and thought I'd come check on my favorite leader.”

The sidelong look Jaebum gives him is weighted, and Jinyoung pushes his lip out further. “Well, I'm fine. So you can go back to dancing or whatever the hell you were doing.”

“But it's almost four in the morning already, hyung.” Whining the words, Jinyoung bends to drape his arms around Jaebum a little more snugly, and he can see Jaebum’s jaw twitch.

“Then go home. Whatever.”

It only takes a bit more bending for Jinyoung to brush his lips over Jaebum’s ear, though he thinks it's a shame that the composing studio doesn't have mirrors to allow him take advantage of the position the angle puts him in. He still makes the most of it though, purring his words against Jaebum's skin. “Will you come home with me, Jaebum-hyung?”

Jaebum’s slight shiver doesn't go unnoticed, but he tilts his head, leaning away from Jinyoung’s mouth as far as the embrace will allow. “Not now. I'm busy.”

Voice sharper than Jinyoung would have expected, Jaebum hunches his shoulders, and Jinyoung can feel the strain of tension in his muscles. It makes him pull back slightly, shifting until he can see Jaebum’s face better. Tilting his head, he tries to read Jaebum's expression even as he puts another whine into his tone. “Too busy to come sleep with me?”

Jaebum’s eyes dart to him again, Jinyoung struggling to keep the smirk off his face at the involuntary reaction to his phrasing, but he looks away again a moment later, eyebrows pulling together. “Yes. And you're not helping, so you should just go.”

The widening of Jinyoung's eyes is only partly an act. For all of Jaebum’s usual bluntness, he's rarely so dismissive, particularly of Jinyoung, and his rejection now throws Jinyoung off balance. It doesn’t take long for the surprise to twist into irritation and stubbornness though as Jaebum continues to avoid his gaze. Jinyoung isn't the kind of person to be ignored and dismissed, after all, and the restless crackle in his veins is building into the mischievous urge to remind Jaebum of this fact and get rid of his tension in his favorite way.

His hands drag over Jaebum’s shoulders as he pulls back, lips pressed in a pout. “You’re really too busy for me, hyung?”

“Yes.” Jaebum doesn't even glance at him, shoulders stiff and eyes fixed on the computer screen as he moves the mouse and the music starts from an earlier part, and Jinyoung’s determination grows. “I have to submit the demo for this track next week, and I'm stuck. I can't figure out where the hell to go with what I have.”

Shoulders tensing further under Jinyoung’s hands with each sentence, Jaebum seems torn between pulling away from Jinyoung’s touch and leaning into it, and Jinyoung feels the last of his restlessness settle into anticipation.

“It’s because you're too tense, hyung.” Muscles jump slightly under his fingertips as he drags them across Jaebum’s shoulders, shifting until he's standing behind him, and Jinyoung makes his tone coaxing. “You need to relax.”

Still not looking at him, Jaebum’s breath hitches when Jinyoung presses against a knot above his shoulder blade. “What are you doing, Jinyoung?”

Dragging his hands up the back of Jaebum’s neck, Jinyoung lets them tangle in his hair briefly before sliding back down. “I'm helping you relax so you can focus better.You'll get it if you can relax, I know it.” His voice softens as he leans a little closer, pitch dropping. “After all, you're our genius Im Leader.”

“Don't.”

Jaebum’s voice is a low growl, but he's still not looking at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung feels the tug of a smirk. “Don't what, hyung? I'm just trying to help you relax so you can work better.”

Jaebum knows him well, has known him for a long time, so it's not really surprising that he snorts at the statement. “I'm busy, Jinyoung.”

“Well maybe you should take a break.” It's not subtle, tone more demanding than persuasive, but Jinyoung is not above being shameless when it comes to getting what he wants.

With Jaebum’s second snort, eyes still fixed on the computer screen instead of on him, Jinyoung’s lips curve up fully, eyes crinkling closed at the promise of a challenge. His stomach jumps again, but this time it’s easy to identify the feeling as excitement.

“I'm not taking a break with you, Jinyoung.” Jaebum’s voice is firm, but he inhales sharply when Jinyoung slides his hands forward with a light drag of nails. “I need to focus, and I don't have time to pay attention to you.”

“Fine.” Fingers dipping under the collar of Jaebum’s shirt, Jinyoung rubs against bare skin. “Focus, then. I'll just help you relax, and you don't have to pay me any attention at all.”

“Jinyoung…”

There’s a warning in his tone, a hint of rejection, but Jaebum doesn't pull away when Jinyoung’s hands slide a fraction lower, and Jinyoung swallows a laugh as he leans in, exhale brushing across Jaebum’s cheek before he presses his lips to the spot and lingers for a moment. “Let me help you, hyung. I'll do all the work, and you can just focus on your song.”

Jaebum still doesn't look at Jinyoung, doesn't offer his agreement to the deal with words, but he doesn't protest when Jinyoung slowly kneads across his shoulders again, and Jinyoung knows him well enough to take that as an answer.

The music starts over from the beginning as Jinyoung rubs small circles at the base of Jaebum’s neck, a repeated rhythm that Jinyoung’s fingers quickly match it as he searches for knots of tension. Obviously trying to focus, Jaebum slouches back over his desk, pencil scratching across the page in front of him, only to scribble everything out a moment later with an irritated exhale and a further hunch of his shoulders.

He startles when Jinyoung's hands slide over the front of his shoulders, catching on the collar of his shirt and dragging it down before letting it snap back to his throat while his fingers continue. Mouth opening, Jaebum takes a breath when Jinyoung’s palms graze his chest, curving over muscle and fabric, but Jinyoung beats the words by pulling him back abruptly and pressing his spine against the back of the chair.

“Good posture is important.” Murmuring the words into Jaebum’s ear, Jinyoung slides his palms down further, trailing over the firm stretch of stomach. “It helps with blood flow to important places.” Fingertips catching on the top of Jaebum’s sweats, Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s muscles shift, and he keeps the smirk out of his voice when he continues. “Like the brain.” Jaebum exhales as Jinyoung curls his hands and lets his fingertips drag in slow circles back up his torso. “So you can focus on the things you're so determined to focus on.”

Jaebum’s mouth opens again, and this time Jinyoung cuts him off with a nip at his earlobe, teeth catching on piercings and making Jaebum hiss. “You said you needed to work. Don't get distracted, hyung.”

There's a growl in Jaebum’s exhale, but he moves his hand back to the computer mouse from where it had fallen into his lap, and Jinyoung hears the song start over from the beginning once again.

His hands catch on the fabric of Jaebum’s shirt as he smooths over his chest once more, and he can feel the effect his actions are having on Jaebum despite his efforts to ignore him in the way the nubs of flesh harden under his fingers when he squeezes gently. Jaebum’s breath stutters as well, and Jinyoung presses his smile into the side of his neck.

“Tell me what you have so far.” The words are muffled against Jaebum’s skin, and Jinyoung can feel him shiver in response to the drag of lips. “What is our amazing leader working on?”

Jaebum flinches, his shoulders going tight again as his lungs fill, and Jinyoung swallows down a thrilled laugh at his reaction, even as he feels heat trickling through his veins and settling low in his stomach.

“Jinyoung…”

There's definitely a warning in Jaebum’s tone now, and Jinyoung pulls away enough to rest his chin on Jaebum's shoulder instead of pressing his face into it, deciding it’s too soon to push his luck. Mustering his best acting, he tries to make his voice contrite. “I'm just curious, hyung. You write such amazing songs, and I'm impatient.”

There's an amused grunt from Jaebum that seems to hint at the accuracy of that last statement given their current situation, and Jinyoung pinches at his nipples in revenge, then pouts when Jaebum grunts again and slaps his hands away. He lets them settle against Jaebum's stomach instead, and nuzzles into his neck and shoulder, going for the cuteness he knows Jaebum can never resist.

“Please, hyung? Let me see your song? I'll do whatever you want in return.”

“Will you leave me alone?” Jinyoung can feel the tension in his muscles under his fingers, and he kind of hates the way Jaebum can still sound so calm. He wants to hear the tremor in his voice that only Jinyoung is allowed to drag out of him.

His fingers trail a little lower, daring. “Do you want me to? Leader?”

Better controlled, Jinyoung can still feel the jump of his muscles when Jaebum shivers. He doesn't answer, but Jinyoung tilts his head forward, pressing the curve of his smirk into Jaebum’s shirt as Jaebum reaches for his notebook.

“It's rough. I've got most of the beginning, the chorus and the hook, but I'm still working on the melody.”

Shifting so he can see the paper over Jaebum’s shoulder, Jinyoung’s hands slip lower, resting on the elastic of Jaebum’s waistband as he translates the messy scrawl into words. “Skyway?”

Jaebum shrugs. “I thought it fit with the flight log concept.”

With a hum of agreement, Jinyoung strokes his fingers along Jaebum’s stomach, sneaking under the hem of his shirt to trace along the skin as he tries to make out the next line. “I always forget how shitty your handwriting is.”

“Fuck you.”

The paper twists out of Jinyoung’s sight as Jaebum jerks the notebook away, and Jinyoung laughs, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Jaebum’s pants and spreading them flat. He nuzzles his smile against Jaebum’s ear. “If you ask nicely.”

Jaebum exhales slowly, and Jinyoung’s smile widens. “I told you, I need to focus.”

“Then focus. Sing the song for me.” Sliding his fingers out of Jaebum’s elastic, Jinyoung drags them over his stomach, the fabric of his shirt riding up under his palms. “Let me hear it, hyung.”

Jaebum’s muscles clench, pressing up against Jinyoung’s touch with the slight arch of his back. “Jinyoung.”

Finally unwrapping himself from around Jaebum, Jinyoung feels the weight of attention as he circles around the chair and drops to his knees at Jaebum’s feet. Jaebum’s eyes are dark, the knuckles of his fingers white where he grips the notebook, when Jinyoung places his hands on Jaebum’s thighs, slowly dragging them along his sweats and spreading his legs so he can lean closer. Cupping one hand around the curve of Jaebum’s thigh, almost hugging it, he leans his head against the inside of Jaebum’s knee, blinking up at him and pushing his lip out.

“Please, leader?” Jaebum’s throat clenches on his swallow. “I’ll be good and follow all your directions if you sing it for me. I just want to hear how it’s going to go.”

Jaebum’s jaw is tight, and he drags his free hand through his hair, as he stares down at Jinyoung. “What are you trying to pull, ‘Nyoung?”

The nickname is as much of an encouragement as the slowly growing bulge centimeteres from Jinyoung’s hand. He widens his eyes further, shaking his head against Jaebum’s knee and shrugging. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m just trying to help you focus. Are you really not going to sing it for me?” The pinched expression on Jaebum’s face is almost amusing enough to make Jinyoung crack, a laugh tickling at the back of his throat. “I just want to hear it once all the way through, hyung. Please?”

“Fine.” The word comes out gritted, and Jinyoung can feel his tension in the hard lines of his thighs. He beams, nuzzling his face against the tight muscles as Jaebum reaches for the computer and starts the song over, and he’s pretty sure he hears Jaebum choke.

“ _Turn on the engine, let’s do it my way._ ”

Jinyoung rolls his head to look up at Jaebum, taking in the sight of him focused on the paper. His voice is breathy, but clear, and Jinyoung’s hand shifts from its place at mid-thigh, sliding higher.

“ _Run fast, just do it my way_.”

Dropping his gaze to where his palm is rubbing over Jaebum’s sweats, Jinyoung cups the swell of softer flesh at the top of his thigh and squeezes. Jaebum’s lungs empty harshly, the next line coming out shakier.

“ _Fly high, sky way_.”

The bulge in Jaebum’s sweats is clearly visible now, and Jinyoung bites his lip, lifting his head from Jaebum’s knee to move closer, his other hand sliding up to mirror the first, framing Jaebum between them.

“ _I will take you Skyway._ ”

The music continues without Jaebum’s voice, and Jinyoung looks up from Jaebum’s crotch to see Jaebum looking at him, heavy lidded.

“Is that all, hyung?” Jinyoung’s voice is soft with sickeningly sweet naivity. “What about the rest?”

Chest expanding, Jaebum’s inhale hisses through his teeth, and Jinyoung can see the twitch in his jaw when he drags his gaze away and turns his focus to skipping through the song. Delighted, Jinyoung shifts a bit closer, biting his lips against both a smile and the urge to whimper when his practice shorts drag against his briefs, eyes fluttering closed.

He keeps them closed as the music starts again, and Jaebum takes another breath that goes harsh when Jinyoung flexes his fingers, testing the give of muscle and skin. His voice has only the slightest shake as he sings though, and Jinyoung’s tongue drags over his lips, drinking in the sound. He’s always had a love of Jaebum’s voice that borders on a weakness.

“ _The moonlight is just like a spotlight.._.”

He slides his hands back down Jaebum’s thighs, curving them so his fingertips catch on the inseams and Jaebum pulls in a sharp breath through his nose.

“ _It brightly shines.._.”

Sliding back up, pressing harder and wrinkling the fabric as he drags it over his skin, Jinyoung can feel the heat of him when he stops just shy of center, sliding his hands to the tops of his thighs and squeezing tightly. The final note trails off in a rush of air.

“ _The path in the darkness_...”

Opening his eyes to find Jaebum’s gaze fixed on the notebook clutched with white knuckles, Jinyoung can’t help but watch the way his mouth shapes the lyrics as he rubs circles into his flesh through the friction of fabric, hands moving lower.

“ _Oh, starlights are the navi–_ fuck!”

Jaebum breaks off as Jinyoung runs one hand over the front seam of his pants, and Jinyoung’s lungs empty with a low throb of heat in his stomach, lips curving up when the twitch of Jaebum’s hips presses him harder into his palm. Letting his fingers catch on his length, he pulls away and blinks up at Jaebum slowly.

“I don’t think they’ll let you use ‘fuck’ in a song.” Jaebum’s stare drops to his mouth when he repeats the word, and his lips part with his inhale. “Are you sure those are the lyrics?”

The heat in Jaebum’s eyes when their gazes meet sends a thrill shooting through Jinyoung’s veins. “Park Jinyoung, I swear to fucking–”

Tsking, Jinyoung cuts him off, shaking his head before once again resting it against Jaebum’s knee. “You can’t use language like that in our songs, hyung. I thought figuring out the lyrics was what you wanted to focus on.”

Jaebum’s gaze doesn’t waver, something between a warning and a promise in the crease between his eyebrows, and Jinyoung smiles up at him with all the innocence he can muster with the heat of Jaebum’s skin under his hands and an ache between his thighs. “I think you should try again. Can you start the refrain over?”

“You’re such a fucking tease.” The words are a growl, and Jinyoung’s eyelids flutter as his smile widens.

Tilting his head and shifting Jaebum’s legs further apart, he runs his fingertips lightly over fabric. “Just one more time, leader?”

Jaebum’s tongue traces over his teeth as he stares down at Jinyoung before he abruptly looks back at the computer, stopping the music and dragging the mouse, and Jinyoung resists the urge to purr his satisfaction. Instead he drags his fingers over the curve of Jaebum’s hips and down the outer seam of his pants as the music begins, and he notes the way Jaebum doesn’t look back at him when he starts singing again. He keeps his gaze fixed on the notebook even when Jinyoung digs his fingers into the back of his thighs and squeezes, the only reaction a slight catch of his breath and a twitch of his hips.

Getting familiar with the tune, Jinyoung hums along with the lines he’s already heard as he shifts, Jaebum’s sweats dragging against his cheek, and Jaebum tries to cover the way his lungs catch when he turns to press a kiss against the inseam. Jinyoung doesn’t even try to hide his smile as he moves closer until he swears he can feel the heat of his bulge against his lips, and Jaebum drops a syllable before he finds the melody again.

“ _My heart is the skyway that burned you_...”

Pinching the fabric of Jaebum’s sweats and stretching it out until he can see the clear outline of his dick, more than half hard already, Jinyoung’s lips curve, and he presses his fingers against the soft skin on either side.

“ _Tonight beyond the moonlight_ …”

Jaebum’s voice shakes, the strain obvious in the tightness of his tone and the way his muscles tense and clench, and Jinyoung spreads his fingers, framing him like before.

“ _Let me hear you say ayyy_.”

Looking up through his lashes, Jinyoung’s lips quirk. “Ayyy.”

His lips almost catch on Jaebum’s erection when he speaks, and Jaebum’s lungs empty in a rush, back arching again. Pupils dark, his eyes drop to Jinyoung, and his free hand twitches toward him before abruptly shifting his attention to the computer and stopping the music. “You’re not funny.”

Jinyoung’s lip does brush against Jaebum’s sweats when he pushes it out in a pout, but he pulls back when he feels the jump of reaction. “Rude. Was that the end of the song?”

“Yeah.” Tone curt, Jaebum tosses the notebook on the desk, still avoiding looking at Jinyoung.

Sensing a return of Jaebum’s agitation with the reminder of the unfinished nature of the song, Jinyoung moves his hands lower on Jaebum’s thighs, squeezing gently. “I like it.” With a nuzzle into the side of his knee, he puts on a cutesy tone. “Thank you for singing it, hyung!”

“Fuck off.”

“But, hyung!” Jinyoung adds an injured edge to his tone, looking up at Jaebum’s profile with all the hurt he can muster when most of his attention is focused on trying not to either cackle, or fling himself on Jaebum without shame. The throbbing between his legs when he shifts makes his tone breathy, and he bats his eyes as he rubs small circles into Jaebum’s flesh. “I said I’d give you something in return if you sang for me. What do you want?”

Jinyoung can see the motion of Jaebum’s throat when he swallows, and his hand curls into a loose fist against the arm of the chair. “I already said. Fuck off.”

Amusement tugs at the corners of Jinyoung’s mouth at the surge of Jaebum’s stubbornness. “That’s not very nice.” His slides his fingers higher along Jaebum’s legs, still tracing small circles. “I said I’d so whatever you want. What should I do, leader?”

So close, he can see the way Jaebum reacts to the question, and he can’t hold back his smirk. Jaebum turns his head, catching sight of it, and his eyebrows pull together as he exhales loudly, irritation clear. “Just do whatever the fuck you want, Jinyoung. You’re being a little shit, and I don’t have time for it. I need to work on this.”

“Whatever I want.” Jaebum is straining against the fabric of his pants, and Jinyoung traces over him with his eyes as he slides his fingers closer until he’s almost touching. He looks back up at Jaebum and finds him watching him. “Really?”

Jaebum’s inhale is slow, nostrils flaring over tight lips. There’s a beat of a moment, and then Jaebum’s head twitches in what’s almost a nod. “Whatever. Just let me work on the damn song.”

The smile that crinkles Jinyoung’s eyes is genuine, excitement making him giddy, and he presses his face into Jaebum’s sweats to hide it. The catch of Jaebum’s breath eggs him on, making him more reckless, and he nips at the flesh before he pulls away, still beaming as Jaebum chokes and closes his eyes.

“Okay, hyung.”

Jaebum’s eyes snap open again when Jinyoung braces himself on his thighs and pushes himself to his feet, stepping backwards. The surprise in his gaze is evident, and Jinyoung takes a moment to appreciate the sight of him wide-eyed, flushed, and wanting before his lips curve. With a smirk, Jinyoung tilts his head, spreading his hands slightly as he takes another step away from Jaebum and watches the surprise flicker into stunned disbelief.

“What? Why are you looking at me, hyung? I thought you wanted to work on your song.” His voice is cloying, filled with all the innocence drained from the moment by the tent in Jaebum’s sweats and the bulge barely hidden behind Jinyoung’s overlong shirt, and Jaebum hisses in a breath, eyes going sharp as his jaw tightens.

The strength of his glare would be alarming if Jinyoung didn’t know him so well, but instead he just laughs, an open taunt that has Jaebum whirling in his chair and clicking the mouse so hard Jinyoung’s surprised it doesn’t break. Music fills the room when Jaebum reaches over to crank the volume louder, and Jinyoung wonders if he knows how adorable he is when he vents his rage like this. It’s almost enough to pull him closer again with kisses and apologies, but he has a plan.

His plan takes him to his bag, waiting by the door, and he crouches to rifle through it. The music continues to blare from the speakers, and Jinyoung glances over, another smile tugging at his mouth at the sight of Jaebum’s protruding jaw profiled by the light of the computer screen. Turning away, he bites his lip against the warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach and grabs what he’s looking for, putting the items aside before ridding himself of his shoes and socks.

The floor is cold under his feet when they’re bare, but he ignores it, focusing on shimmying out of his practice pants. They catch around his ankle when he tries to kick them off, fighting him, and he grunts aloud in annoyance when he has to bend over to free himself. It’s as he’s finally stepping out of the last leg, still bent, that he feels the weight of eyes on him though, and his lips twitch up.

“What the–”

With an inhale that Jinyoung can hear over the music, Jaebum cuts off when Jinyoung slides his hands up the backs of his thighs and over the curve of his own ass to hook his fingers in the elastic of his briefs and slowly drag them down.

Closing his eyes, Jinyoung can feel the cool air of the room against his skin, teasing over tight muscles already clenching in anticipation and grazing against the ache between his thighs, but the caress of Jaebum’s gaze that he can sense without seeing sends tingle of heat along his spine that counters the chill. It’s only the temptation to see Jaebum’s face as he watches him that forces his eyes open and has him turning enough to look over his shoulder, and his breath catches at the darkness of Jaebum’s eyes, his jaw still tight in a way that seems almost frozen.

“Like what you see?” Jaebum’s stare trails over him as Jinyoung grabs the waiting items and slowly stands, and Jinyoung’s chest gives another flip, lip catching between his teeth, when the full intensity of it settles on his face.

"Is that my shirt?"

Lips twitching with another twist of heat in his stomach, Jinyoung wonders what it implies that Jaebum's realization only comes when the hem of said shirt is brushing over his bare thighs. "Maybe."

Jaebum’s eyes drift down again, tracing over the exposed length of Jinyoung’s legs, and another moment passes before he turns, dragging his attention away with visible effort. There's a slight tremor in his hand when he places his pencil back against the paper. "I still need to focus, 'Nyoung."

The fabric teases against Jinyoung’s skin, catching at the front in a way that has him holding his breath, and tickling just below the swell of his ass with each sway of his hips as he closes the distance between them. Jaebum's hand isn't moving on the page, pencil close to snapping from how hard it’s pressed against the surface, and Jinyoung can feel the heat of his sidelong gaze. Veins bulging along his arms and neck, his tension is palpable, but he doesn’t push Jinyoung away when he slips between his chair and the desk, and Jinyoung stops just in front of him, slipping his hands from where he’s kept them tucked behind his back and revealing the bottle of lube and condom. Jaebum’s eyes drop to them when he places them on the desk.

“But you said I could do anything I wanted.” Jaebum’s throat works as he keeps his face carefully turned away. “Did you mean it?”

Shivering when Jinyoung's hands trail up his chest and over his shoulders, Jaebum’s lungs empty in a low rush as his legs are nudged apart to make room for Jinyoung to stand between them. A low whine tightens Jinyoung’s throat with the brush of his cock against Jaebum’s stomach as he links his arms around his neck and pulls himself close, and Jaebum’s inhale rasps loudly.

Jaebum’s voice is tight. “I said, whatever.”

Mouth curving up again, Jinyoung leans down, exhaling against Jaebum's neck before tracing his lips over the shell of his ear. "Then focus on your important work, leader. I'll just entertain myself."

Jaebum’s jaw tenses against his fingers when Jinyoung grips his chin and slowly turns his face back to the computer screen, and Jinyoung drags his lips across his cheek as an encouragement. The slower drag of his fingers over Jaebum’s chest is nothing but a tease, however, and Jinyoung sinks back to his knees, Jaebum’s fingers once again going white at the knuckles.

Leaning close, Jinyoung smiles, once again feeling the heat of Jaebum’s crotch against his lips, and this time he doesn’t hesitate to close the distance, pressing a kiss against the hard outline through the fabric as Jaebum’s legs tighten.  “Tell me about the song, hyung.”

Jaebum’s gaze darts to him, eyebrows raised in disbelief, and Jinyoung pushes his lip out, letting it graze against fabric and watching Jaebum’s nostrils flare before pulling back. “I can’t ask? I just want to help you concentrate.”

Jaebum snorts, the sound cutting off when Jinyoung’s hands find his calves, running over them and up the backs of his thighs. “You’re full of shit.”

He gives a satisfying gasp when Jinyoung pinches behind his knee, jerking his leg away with a glare, and Jinyoung leans closer into the space presented, hovering just millimeters away from Jaebum’s crotch, pout back in force. “Would you rather I leave then, hyung?”

“At least I’d be able to get something done.”

Affronted, Jinyoung sits back, a curl of hurt and rejection looping around his chest, but it only lasts a moment before Jaebum’s hand slips down to find his, squeezing over it. “It’s not like you’ve made yourself very useful yet.”

The taunt in the words, the push to continue settles the ache in Jinyoung’s chest and he makes up for his momentary falter by freeing himself from Jaebum and sliding both his hands higher over his sweats to cup the full curve of Jaebum’s ass where it meets the chair. “Then let me help, hyung.” His fingers creep higher until he can hook them in the elastic of the waistband. “You just concentrate on your work and tell me about the song while I help you relax.”

Jaebum’s breathing is shallow as Jinyoung leans closer with the slow tug of Jaebum’s pants, and it pauses for a moment when Jinyoung leans down to brush his lips over the revealed line of hair on his stomach, following it down to the top of Jaebum’s boxers before hooking his fingers in those as well. Stopping when the fabric catches between Jaebum’s ass and the chair, Jinyoung looks up at him, close enough that he’s still breathing against his skin, and blinks slowly. “Well?”

It’s a clear demand, and Jaebum’s jaw works with a moment of hesitation before he lifts his hips off the chair, and Jinyoung’s gaze drops with a rush of thrilled delight when he pulls the fabric down and Jaebum’s cock tugs free to arch toward his stomach.

For all the enjoyment Jinyoung gets out of teasing Jaebum and dragging the game out, the dark flush along Jaebum’s swollen length is too tempting to resist, and the way Jaebum’s breath hisses out of him like he’s been punched only adds to the heady rush when Jinyoung grips him and wraps his lips around the tip. The taste of him is familiar, and he’s well acquainted with the weight and feel against his tongue as he sinks down, but the thrill is still hot and vivid when he hollows his cheeks and earns a low groan and a scrabbling hand in his hair. Loud, the wet pop when Jinyoung pulls off fills the studio, and he presses his legs together in a vain effort for some kind of relief for his own throbbing ache at the wave of anticipation the sound sends through him. Jaebum’s eyes are squeezed closed, the knuckles of the hand not in his hair straining over the arm of the chair.

Giddy once again, Jinyoung strokes his fist along Jaebum's length and smiles, lips already feeling pleasantly stretched. “What about the song?” Eyes snapping open, Jaebum’s dark, glazed stare fixes on him as Jinyoung rearranges his smile into something less eager, and blinks innocently. “Weren't you going to tell me?” Slowly, he inches forward again, and his tongue darts a little kitten-lick across the head as he traces Jaebum’s dick over his bottom lip. “What’s wrong? You seem distracted.”

Jaebum’s hand slips from his hair to his jaw, hooking a finger under his chin and tilting his head back. His gaze burns, and Jinyoung’s skin prickles. “You’re nothing but trouble.”

Uncontrolled, Jinyoung’s smile spreads slowly with the tingle of excitement over his skin, and he pulls away from Jaebum’s hand only to lean closer, parting his lips until Jaebum’s dick is almost between them. Meeting Jaebum’s stare again, his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Focus, leader.”

Jaebum exhales shakily as Jinyoung lets his eyes flutter closed, and Jinyoung can taste the bitter tang of precum on his tongue when he teases across the slit before stretching his lips around the head again, hand tightening around the shaft.

“It’s a promise.” Jaebum’s voice is strained, and Jinyoung hums encouragingly, swirling his tongue over Jaebum, and sliding his other hand up his thighs to hold his hips in place when they twitch up. “If you stay with me, I’ll take care of you.”

His voice cracks when Jinyoung sucks harder, cutting him off, and Jinyoung feels his legs tighten against his shoulders, holding him between them. Pulling off slowly, Jinyoung drags his tongue along the underside, and the press of his lips to the tip is almost a kiss, brushing against the sensitive skin as he looks up through his lashes and makes his tone teasing. “Are you promising to take care of me then, hyung?”

Rocking against Jinyoung’s hand with a shiver, Jaebum narrows his eyes at Jinyoung, deliberately ignoring the interruption. “It’s a promise to take the person I love somewhere good.”

“Somewhere good?” Lips wrapping around Jaebum again, Jinyoung presses tightly against the hot skin as takes him in, moving his hand from his length to his other hip as he slides closer.

“Skyway. Somewhere higher.” Hitting the back of his throat, Jinyoung tightens briefly around the head of Jaebum’s cock when he hums an acknowledgement, and Jaebum sucks in a breath, back curving as Jinyoung keeps him from fucking further into his mouth. “I’ll take care of him and bring him higher.” Relaxing his throat, Jinyoung closes his eyes and ignores the leak of tears and the ache in his jaw as he sinks further still, and there's a breathlessness to the words when Jaebum forces himself to continue. “Just hold onto me tight and–fuck!”

Jaebum’s head slams against the back of the chair as Jinyoung’s nose brushes against his stomach and he swallows around the swollen head just shy of choking him. Fresh tears squeeze from the corners of his eyes, lungs starting to ache at the lack of air, but it's worth the discomfort to see the red of Jaebum’s lip where he bit it, eyes wild, as he pulls off with another loud smack of wet skin.

“I don’t think you can talk about that in the song, hyung.” Jinyoung’s voice rasps against his throat, cracking when he sits up straight and feels the drag of friction against his dick, and his eyes flutter closed instinctively, catching a lip between his teeth that’s already swelling from abuse.

Jaebum scoffs, and there are hot fingers on Jinyoung’s chin, tilting his head up. “Too late.” Eyes opening, Jinyoung’s met with Jaebum’s blow pupils and a smirk that’s doing illegal things to his expression. He bites his lip harder at the dizzying rush of heat between his legs, and Jaebum moves to slowly wipe tears from his cheeks. “Why else do you think I talked about starlight?”

Mouth parting on an exhale, Jinyoung takes a moment to process this revelation, blinking slowly, before his lip slips free of his teeth and curves upwards on a short, rasping laugh. Reaching behind him, he pulls the condom off the desk and tears the package open under Jaebum’s hooded gaze, leaning in for one last lingering taste and a swirl of his tongue before rolling the rubber over him. He catches on Jaebum’s shirt as he smooths his palms up his torso, revealing the soft definition of his abs, and Jaebum’s hands automatically frame his sides when he hooks his arms around the back of his neck, bracing him as he slides up and wraps himself around Jaebum. Knees on either side of his hips, Jinyoung settles into his lap with a brush of his cock across Jaebum’s stomach that has both of them hissing a breath.

“Well, in that case…” With a heady churn of anticipation and steadily growing need making it hard to avoid rocking into Jaebum’s stomach just to get some relief, Jinyoung hooks his fingers around the bunched up shirt. “Maybe now is the perfect time to write more lyrics.” Coaxing it over Jaebum’s head and arms, he tosses the garment aside, leaning down so the fabric of the shirt he's still wearing brushes against Jaebum’s bare chest. His erection drags against his stomach as well, and Jinyoung’s breath catches in Jaebum’s ear when he leans in. “The stars are still out for a little longer, you know.”

For a moment, Jaebum stares at him when Jinyoung pulls back, mouth slightly open and eyes blank, and Jinyoung bites back a laugh. Twisting, Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s dick drag against the swell of his ass, and he can’t help teasing, rolling his hips unnecessarily as he picks up Jaebum’s pencil and turns to hands it to him. He leans forward when Jaebum tries to rock up against him though, and wraps his hand around Jaebum’s with a smirk, leading it back to the paper. “You wanted to write lyrics, hyung. Write.”

For a moment, Jaebum looks like he’s going to refuse, jaw going tight, but Jinyoung isn’t ready to end the game yet. “You said you were too busy to be distracted, hyung, so work. Unless you want me to leave first…”

Trailing off, he leaves it as a suggestion, and Jaebum’s jaw almost pushes out of his skin, nostrils flaring on a harsh exhale when Jinyoung pairs the offer with a slow roll of his hips that has Jaebum pressing against him. Repeating the motion as he twists to the desk again, his own lungs catch when Jaebum’s dick drags between his cheeks, and his hands shake slightly while opening the bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his fingers.

He smears a little along Jaebum’s cheek as he turns his head toward the waiting notebook. “Otherwise…”

A visible battle between irritation and arousal plays across Jaebum’s face, making Jinyoung’s heart clench again, before he sets the pencil to the page with so much force that Jinyoung’s surprised it doesn’t snap. Leaning into Jaebum, wrapping an arm around his waist for support and resting his head on his shoulder, Jinyoung hides his self-satisfied smirk in Jaebum’s neck as he reaches behind himself and slowly traces slick fingers over his own skin.

For several long seconds he only teases himself, massaging at muscles that he can’t help clenching, and it’s almost a torture to wait until he hears the scratch of Jaebum’s pencil against the paper before dipping the first finger past the rim and sinking into himself. His moan breaks against Jaebum’s neck, the intensity of his need and the desperation his own teasing has brought out in him hitting him full force when his body tries to suck his finger in further, and it takes all of his self control to go slow, rolling his hips and twisting his finger in careful circles as he mouths against Jaebum’s neck between panting breaths. Jaebum’s free hand lifts from the arm of the chair to press against his back and hold him closer as Jinyoung’s dick rubs against his stomach with each rotation of his hips, and the combined friction eggs Jinyoung on, a second finger teasing at his rim in less time than he would usually take.

He’s just pressing in, a whimper catching in his throat at the prospect of feeling the fullness of something more, when he feels Jaebum’s hand sliding from its place on his spine and over the curve of his ass, and then there’s a different finger dragging through the excess lube on his skin before pushing his second one aside and working itself in alongside the first. Jaebum doesn’t go slow, sliding to the final knuckle in a single push, and Jinyoung chokes out a groan that’s half discomfort at the sudden stretch and half relief at the feeling of Jaebum inside him.

He almost bites Jaebum’s neck in protest when Jaebum waits only a few seconds before abruptly sliding both their fingers out of him, leaving him clenching around nothing, but he moans open-mouthed against his skin when Jaebum only replaces them with two of his own fingers and and a new mess of lube. It’s with a new enthusiasm that he rocks back against Jaebum’s hand as he slowly thrusts into him, but he still can’t resist the urge to tease. “I thought you wanted to work.”

His voice cuts off with a short exhale when Jaebum spreads his fingers, scissoring him, and he can hear Jaebum’s smirk in his reply.

“I am working.”

Pushing himself up to brace his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders, Jinyoung finds Jaebum’s attention fixed on the notebook, and there’s a flushed tingle along his skin when he realizes that Jaebum is still writing in it like Jinyoung ordered. Rocking down against Jaebum’s fingers as they work him open, Jinyoung watches his face, tracking the movement of his eyes on the page.

“Tell me what you’re writing?” The words come out breathless, shaky, with the drag of Jaebum’s fingers inside him, and Jaebum’s eyes flicker to his, their gazes locking.

Tongue running over his lip, Jaebum’s lungs fill and empty before he speaks, and Jinyoung’s the first to look away when his eyelids flutter with a particular twist of Jaebum’s wrist.

“ _I will take you even if I have to burn my whole body_ .” Jaebum’s voice is low, almost hushed, and Jinyoung gasps as a third finger presses in alongside the other two. “ _There is no limit, myself is the only limit_.”

Jaebum’s fingers twist and spread, and there’s an intensity in his tone has Jinyoung’s back arching as he rolls his hips against his hand. He can hardly feel the stretch, arousal and anticipation making his body as eager and impatient as he feels, and he bites his lip between his teeth, trying to rock himself down further, rolling his hips in search of that particular pressure he craves, but Jaebum seems to be deliberately denying him.

“ _Higher and higher, go with me_.” Jaebum’s lip twitches up at the corner at a particularly desperate rock of Jinyoung’s hips, and Jinyoung decides that he’s had enough of Jaebum depriving him of what he wants.

Lifting off his fingers, Jinyoung grabs the lube from its precarious position on the edge of the chair, coating his fingers, and he ignores the clatter as it falls to the floor in favor of reaching behind him to wrap his hand around Jaebum’s dick. It’s still hard and arching thickly toward his stomach despite the time since it’s been touched, and Jinyoung lets his own smirk crinkle his eyes.

“Those are good lyrics, hyung.” He drags his hand over the length, pressing his thumb just below the head and feeling himself twitching at the way Jaebum rocks up into the touch and exhales, something close to a whimper in his throat as the pencil falls from his hand to join the lube on the floor. “But do you know my favorite lyrics so far?”

Guiding Jaebum to himself, Jinyoung bites his lip when he feels him press through the ring of muscles, the pressure pushing the air from his lungs as he sinks down, and it's good. It's so good to feel himself being filled like this, to feel the thrill of control as he braces himself and sinks down slowly, and Jinyoung drops his head forward, his mouth next to Jaebum's ear as he gasps, “Ride with me.”

Lungs emptying with a groan, Jaebum’s hands wrap around his hips, fingers digging into the flesh and squeezing as Jinyoung takes him in centimetre by centimetre, and the pressure is both a distraction and an accelerant for the dizzying heat flaring through his veins from the burn of the stretch. Jaebum’s breath brushes against Jinyoung’s neck with each shallow pant, stuttering every time Jinyoung clenches around him for an overwhelmed moment, and the rush of air against his skin when he finally bottoms out, ass pressed against Jaebum’s thighs, makes Jinyoung shiver, panting against Jaebum’s neck in return. Stroking along his curves and muscles, Jaebum’s hands trace patterns that make his skin tingle, and Jinyoung focuses on sensation, losing himself in the brush of fingertips until Jaebum sweeps over the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, and the gasp that slips out when he jolts makes him realize how ready he is for more.

The first roll of his hips is slow, testing, and he bites his lip at the pressure of Jaebum inside him, the drag of his length against his rim as he lifts slightly and sinks back down. Jaebum’s fingers squeeze, gripping against his thighs with an almost bruising pressure, and it makes Jinyoung's breath catch, pushing him on so that the next roll is harder, deliberate–Jinyoung lifting himself slowly before dropping back down. With a deep groan, Jaebum’s head slams back, eyes squeezed shut and fingers tightening until Jinyoung thinks he'll actually leave bruises. The thought pleases him.

Rocks down on Jaebum again, he clenches around him and moves close enough to brush his lips against his ear.  “Do you have time for me now, Jaebum-ah?”

Jaebum’s hands finally let go of his thighs, sliding around his ass to slip under the hem of his shirt and drag up his back, and Jinyoung arches under the touch. “Do I have a choice, you brat?”

Smirking, Jinyoung rolls his hips hard, grinding against Jaebum’s lap and making them both gasp before he lifts himself. The slow drag of the flared tip and the way it catches on his rim, tugging, sends heat flooding low, bringing back the throbbing ache that had dulled, and he stops with only the head inside. “I could leave. If you want me to.”

“Don’t.” It's the same thing he'd said when Jinyoung first started teasing him, but now Jaebum’s voice is choked and strained, and his blunt nails dig shallow crescents into Jinyoung's skin. “Stay.”

A small flush of heat spreads across Jinyoung’s cheeks, and he presses his face closer, nipping at Jaebum’s earlobe and making his tone taunting to cover a sudden surge of emotions. “Then let's go skyway, leader.”

Jaebum groans low, the sound rumbling in his chest, and Jinyoung has to pull away and free himself from the fabric as Jaebum yanks his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. Fingers scraping down along Jinyoung's bare sides, Jaebum wraps them around his hips when Jinyoung tightens around him, digging in as he drops down with a wet slap of lube and skin. Bracing himself against Jaebum’s shoulders, Jinyoung holds his breath, the feeling of Jaebum pressed fully into him almost overwhelming, and rotates his hips in a slow circle, forehead dropping against Jaebum’s when the drag of hot skin inside him makes his lungs empty in a rush. It's hot, so hot as he lifts himself and sinks down with slow spirals and body rolls, and Jinyoung can feel every drag, every twitch, every throb of Jaebum’s dick inside him sending waves of heat and goose bumps over his skin, but it's not enough, and Jinyoung needs more, feels like he'll burst if doesn't get more.

Hands slipping from Jaebum’s shoulders, he wraps his arms around his neck, turning his face against his skin as he rocks back, and the new angle has Jaebum dragging against him in a different way, making him shiver at the catch of the head on his rim, and Jaebum’s fingers get even tighter, his exhale shaking when Jinyoung clenches deliberately. Then it's Jinyoung’s turn to tighten his grip, lungs emptying in a high moan when the next rock of his hips has Jaebum sliding even deeper into him, and Jinyoung’s vision goes white for a moment when he finally feels pressure where he's been craving it, Jaebum’s tip pressing hotly against the bundle of nerves and turning his moan into a whimper when Jaebum shifts, dragging against it.

“Fuck.” Jaebum shivers when Jinyoung’s exhale hits his neck, and Jinyoung isn't sure if it's the word or the sensation. “Just like that.” Following the direction, Jaebum shifts again, a small thrust upwards, and Jinyoung gasps out another swear, pressing his face closer and mumbling against Jaebum’s neck. “Feels so good. You feel so good inside me, hyung.”

Jaebum huffs against his shoulder in response, hands once again drifting up his back then sliding down over the skin as he rocks into him, and Jinyoung shivers, arching into the touch and moaning when he feels the drag of him inside. Sitting up in Jaebum’s lap again, Jinyoung stares openly as he lifts himself, taking in Jaebum’s flushed cheeks, and dark eyes, and he slides his fingers down his bare chest until he’s brushing over the sensitive skin of his nipples and making him hiss.

“Jaebum.” Jaebum’s fingers slide over his ass when Jinyoung starts lowering himself again, cupping the flesh and spreading it, and Jinyoung shivers at the brush of cold air over his lube wet skin. He wonders how they look right now–Jaebum’s dick, probably flushed and shiny, disappearing into his ass, rim red and stretched around it as he sinks onto him with slow rolls of his hips. He wonders if the hunger on his face is as obvious as it is on Jaebum’s. “Leader.”

Jaebum’s eyes go even darker, fingers digging into Jinyoung’s skin again, and Jinyoung smiles. “Will you fuck me, leader?” Jaebum grunts, hips rocking up, and Jinyoung gasps, pushing back against him. The next roll of his hips is faster, shorter, meeting Jaebum’s thrust with a slap of flesh. Grinding down on it, he drops his head, leaning close to Jaebum’s ear.  “Will you keep your promise, leader? Will you take me too high to even breathe?”

The hard thrust of Jaebum’s hips catches him off guard, ripping the air from his lungs in a moan that cracks breathlessly when the roll of his hips in response has Jaebum dragging against his prostate again, and sparks skitter along his nerves. His hands curve against Jaebum’s chest, nails digging shallow crescents, and Jaebum hisses through his teeth as he rocks up again, catching the next roll of Jinyoung’s hips and making Jinyoung choke, eyes fluttering closed as the heat and pressure inside threatens to overwhelm him. He’s aching, already leaking precum as Jaebum pushes into him again and again, meeting each drop and roll of Jinyoung’s hips with interest, and Jinyoung’s head spins when a change of position has him smearing against Jaebum’s stomach, heat flaring as Jaebum finds that place inside him again.

“More.” Jinyoung’s voice croaks, and he’s suddenly aware of how loud he’s been being, his moans a constant melody over the sound of flesh meeting and Jaebum’s panting gasps and deep groans. “Fuck me harder, Jaebum.”

“What happened to respecting your elders, Jinyoungie?” A rasp against his skin, the hint of a warning in Jaebum’s voice sends a shiver along Jinyoung’s spine.

Wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck tightly, he presses his lips to his ear. “Fuck me harder, leader.”

With Jaebum’s hands cupping his ass and his arms wrapped around his neck, it’s easy for Jaebum to lift him, but Jinyoung’s stomach still swoops, a gasp choking him as Jaebum thrusts further into him when he rocks to his feet, and Jinyoung doesn’t have time to predict his plan before Jaebum is shoving him onto the desk and looming over him. The surface is hard and cold, and Jinyoung can feel the edge of Jaebum’s notebook digging into his spine, but he decides he doesn’t really give a shit as Jaebum braces his hands on either side of his waist and thrusts into him hard enough to push him backwards. Feet scrabbling against his back, Jinyoung digs his heels in, pulling Jaebum closer and deeper, and his arms lock around his neck, the only thing keeping him from collapsing backwards as his head falls back. “Yes. Like that. Fuck, Jaebum.”

The sound Jaebum makes is almost a growl, and Jinyoung cries out, a sharp flare of heat shooting through him and straight to his dick when Jaebum’s teeth close over his neck, and Jinyoung finds himself rocking back onto Jaebum’s thrusts, a jumbled mess of encouragements and swears tangling on his tongue as Jaebum continues to mouth along his skin. His erection drags against his stomach with every slam of Jaebum’s hips, and each nudge against his prostate sends a new spurt of precum smearing over his skin as he clenches around the slick drag of Jaebum length. It’s too much, too hot, and too intoxicating, and Jinyoung’s head spins with it. Jaebum’s stopped sucking marks into his skin, head resting against his shoulder and hot breath rushing over the blossoming brusises when he gasps out panting groans, and Jinyoung knows he’s close–can feel it in the way his hips stutter and the way he throbs inside of him.

“Touch me.” Jaebum’s hips jolt off rhythm again, and he lifts his head to looks down at Jinyoung with eyes so dark, they’re almost black. He looks wrecked, lips swollen from Jinyoung’s skin and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, and Jinyoung wonders what Jaebum’s seeing when he looks down at him. He wonders if it’s making his stomach flip and twist the same way Jinyoung’s is. “Touch me, leader. Take me higher.”

Voice breaking, Jinyoung's strangled yell turns into a cracked moan when Jaebum wraps a hand around him, pushing him further back onto the desk as he drops to his elbow, the new angle driving him deeper and harder against sensitive nerves, and Jinyoung fucks up into his grip desperately, making the drag of Jaebum’s cock inside him even more overwhelming.

His hands find Jaebum’s hair, tangling in it as the heat under his skin flares into a roaring burn, and he pulls him closer, moaning into Jaebum’s mouth as he drags them together, catching and nipping and gasping against lips and teeth and tongue. He can feel his muscles coiling, legs clenching around Jaebum’s waist so tight that each thrust is scarcely more than a rock of their bodies with Jaebum locked deep inside him.

“I love you.” The words spills out between one kiss and the next, and he gasps when Jaebum’s hand tightens around him, thumb swiping at the tip. “I love you so fucking much, Im Jaebum.”

“Love you. So much, ‘Nyoung.” The break in Jaebum’s voice, the hint of a whimper in Jinyoung’s nickname is what pushes him over the edge, and Jinyoung is floating, suspended and arching, as he streaks across their stomachs.

It’s only a few more desperate thrusts, Jinyoung’s back sliding over the desk as he clings to Jaebum through the aftershocks, before he can feel the hot rush of Jaebum’s release filling the condom, and Jaebum collapses forward, head dropping to Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung shivers as Jaebum’s hips roll against him a few more times, the friction just edging on oversensitivity, but dulled by the distraction of Jaebum’s mouth working over his skin once again.

They lay there, panting breathlessly, for a few long moments, long enough for Jinyoung to become aware of the sticky heat on his stomach, the sweat cooling on his skin, and the edge of Jaebum’s notebook still pressing into his spine, and then Jaebum lets out a snort of laughter against the hickey he’d been mouthing.

“Well?”

Jinyoung loosens his arms and legs from around Jaebum with a groan, already feeling the ache in his limbs that he know he’ll be facing tomorrow. “Well what?”

“Did I take you skyway enough, your highness?”

“Shut up.” The slap of Jinyoung’s hand against Jaebum’s back is loud, but Jaebum just laughs, straightening when Jinyoung pushes at him, and sliding his hands along Jinyoung’s sides to support him as he lets his legs swing to the floor and struggles to sit up. A little wave of dizziness hits Jinyoung when he straightens, and Jaebum’s fingers touch his cheek as he blinks it away.

“You okay?”

Swatting at the hand, Jinyoung gives him a dismissive glance and ignores the warm flutter in his chest. “Fine.” His gaze drops before Jaebum can see the twitch of his smile, and his lips twist into a grimace instead, groaning, when he sees the smears and streaks along his torso. “I just took a shower.”

“This is all on you, babe.” Finally stepping away enough that he slips out of Jinyoung, Jaebum shrugs, and Jinyoung ignores the momentary feeling of loss in favor of turning his grimace on him. “I was working, and you decided to disturb me.”

Jinyoung flicks vengefully at Jaebum’s softened dick. “No, you were moping. I got you working. So now pay me back and carry me to the shower.”

Twisting out of his reach with a snort, Jaebum pulls off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash can. “Yeah right. Go take your own shower.”

“What happened to taking care of me?” Jinyoung means it to come out as a joke, another part of his continuing references to Jaebum’s song, but he can’t help the twinge of rejection brought on by Jaebum’s turned back from creeping into his voice. Crossing his arms over his chest, he suddenly feels very naked.

Jaebum’s lips are quirked up at the corner when he looks back, and Jinyoung avoids his knowing expression until Jaebum’s fingers brush against his skin, cupping his face and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Jinyoung only lasts a handful of seconds before melting into it, letting Jaebum tease open his lips and brush against his tongue. His arms are looped around Jaebum’s neck again when he pulls back, and Jaebum’s smile is bright when he reaches around him to grab some tissues and wipe them over Jinyoung’s stomach.

“I’ll follow you, but go on ahead.” Fitting his hands around Jinyoung’s hips again, he helps him down from the desk and holds him while he finds his balance. “I need to rewrite my lyrics before I forget them.”

Following Jaebum’s gaze over his shoulder, Jinyoung sees the tangled mess of torn and crumpled paper that used to be pages in Jaebum’s lyric notebook, and he swallows a smirk as he turns back to face him. “That one was all on you, hyung.”

“Smart ass.” Jaebum’s pinch to the area mentioned makes him jump forward, chests pressing together, and Jinyoung glares up at Jaebum when he laughs at his reaction.

“See if I even want you to join me now, asshole.”

Jaebum’s grin doesn’t fade, but he traces his fingers over Jinyoung’s skin soothingly. “I will anyway when I’m done. I just don’t want to forget anything.” Jinyoung’s breath catches when Jaebum’s fingers wander further over the curve of his ass, then dip to swipe through the slick of lube still on his skin. “Besides, I’ve got some fresh inspiration I don’t want to lose.”

“Pervert.” Shoving him away, Jinyoung finally pushes past him and bends at the hips to collect his fallen shirt. He smirks as Jaebum’s audible inhale and the weight of his gaze proves him right, and he wiggles his hips before straightening.

“Troublemaker.” The note in Jaebum’s tone is equal parts fond and exasperated, and Jinyoung decides to take it as praise, smirking to himself as he collects the rest of his clothing and slips it on.

Jaebum has resumed his seat at the desk, still shirtless but pants back in place, when he turns back around, and Jinyoung studies him for a moment, watching the movement of his hand over the paper, writing lyrics that he’d all but confessed were for Jinyoung himself. It makes something warm flicker in his stomach under the heavy satisfaction and contented weariness of his lingering afterglow, and his lips curve up.

Grabbing his bag, he opens the door, then stops. The lightness in his chest turns his smile cheeky as he glances back. “Don’t take too long, leader”

Hand pausing on the page, Jaebum goes still, and Jinyoung laughs, ducking out the the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and had to grab it because the idea of Jinyoung teasing Jaebum while topping from the bottom popped into my head and was too wonderful to pass up. I might have gotten a bit carried away in all the banter and excitement and it's kind of a hot mess, but I had fun with it, and I hope you enjoyed it as well, my dear readers!
> 
> I live for comments and critiques, so if you have anything you'd like to say, please feel free to leave a comment below! You can also find me to talk about stories or anything GOT7 on Tumblr at [mark2young2jae](http://mark2young2jae.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
